A liquid crystal display (LCD) module typically comprises a LCD panel, an external driving circuit and a backlight, as shown in FIG. 1. Since LCD module is a passive type light-emitting display, it is necessary to use a backlight to provide a light source for the LCD module. A backlight typically comprises cold cathode fluorescence lamps (CCFLs) 1, a light guide plate (LGP) 2, and optical films 4 including prism film, diffusing film and overcoat, etc. The CCFLs are the light emitting devices popularly employed in a LCD, and are typically disposed on the side of the backlight. A reflective film is disposed on the bottom surface of the backlight to reflect light from the CCFLs back to the light guide plate. The light guide plate is used for directing light upwards. The prism film is used for converging light to improve brightness, the diffusion film is used for diffusing lights to improve uniformity, and the overcoat is used to protect the optical films from damage.
In a conventional LCD, there are provided two CCFLs for one light incident surface of the light guide plate, as shown in FIG. 1. Thus the light guide plate may suffer from localized high temperature near the CCFLs, in which case the light guide plate is susceptible to deformation.